Mira Caldicott
is a member of the White Joker organization as the partner of Alan Blackman. Personality True to her child-like appearance, Mira has a childish personality. One of her traits is her assertiveness, where she kept showering Heidi with questions for his rejection on her invitation.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 6, Page 2 She can also be quick to change her mind, what can be seen when she immediately taunted Heidi as he kept rejecting her, to the point to call him a "dummy".Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 6, Page 4 She also has an euphoric ambiance, being seen smiling most of the time.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 1 & 3 However, Mira also has a serious nature, observed in her tenacity to perform countless experiments in which she almost paid with her life.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 8, Page 11 She is also dexterous, being able to quickly assess the situation and perform all the necessary counter-measures. This can be proven when she quickly asks Chitose Toriiooji's help to perform evacuation procedure while also securing the research dataHungry Joker Manga: Chapter 7, Page 9 and her decision to dim the light to attempt to sneakily approach Alan Blackman, therefore avoiding Ragins' sight.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 10-11 Sometimes, her easygoing persona leads her to show a shrewd personality where she likes to mention random facts to see how people would reacted to them. Although she is not prone to violence, she might resort to this action when she feels unsatisfied, such as when she quickly scolded Alan Blackman while kicking him in the crotch for acting outside of the mission.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 5, Page 19 Appearance Mira has an appearance of a petite young girl. She has a pair of bright colored eyes and short hair. She is shown to have hair that is combed neatly in place while a few strands hanging at her face's sides. These strands is being held in place with five bobby pins with three in the right and two in the left side of her face. She wears a simple attire consist only of an overall dress with bright colors. Her dress can be seen always spreading away from her body except for the chest area which made her looks bigger than her actual size. The dress has a line pattern design, going around her body that curves and meets at the center of the chest. It divides the chest section with the rest of the dress. It also has a frilly neckline and a small bow at the center. The rest of her dress is loose with a frilly hemline design. At the end, she wears a pair of dark colored low heels shoes that have straps which wraps around her ankle. Finally, as a member of White Joker, Mira is seen wearing an over-sized white lab-coat that is as long as her dress. The coat also has an over-sized arm sleeves which cover her entire arms. Abilities Pythagorean Hammer Affinity Through countless experiments, Mira has become accustomed to the sound frequency that being produced by the Pythagorean Hammer. Due to that, she is able to act as an amplifier for Alan Blackman, which enables him to produce different frequencies that have various effects. *'Healing Frequency': Alan Blackman, by using Mira as an amplifier, is able to produce sound frequency which stimulate cell's regenerative factor. It enables him to increase cell's regenerative speed, thus, making him able to quickly heal injuries such as bruises and wounds.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 16-17 Intelligence and Dexterity Mira is a very proficient White Joker member, effortlessly acting in several fields for the organization. According to Alan, by using her own body, Mira was able to discover how to act as an amplifier for him, demonstrating that she has an impressive capacity of experimentation. She also has a quick acting when an unexpected situation arises, knowing well the procedure of evacuation and data saving, for an example. Mira can be an efficient strategist as well, as seen when she turned the lights off to avoid being seen by Ragins. She seems to be efficient at manipulating people and maintaining discretion over some subjects, as she was seemingly trusted by a White Joker's higher-up to keep an eye on Haiji.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 10, Pages 6-7 Also, she demonstrated that she knew about him, although she kept mystery about the whole scenario. Overall, Mira seems to play an espionage role, with her innocent personality being a major factor for it. Background A few years in the past, Mira had performed countless experiments where she exposed herself into various frequency of the Pythagorean Hammer. Through that process in which she almost loses her very own life, she became accustomed to the hammer's frequency. The experiment resulted in Alan Blackman being able to channel the hammer's sound through Mira as an amplifier and manipulate its frequency to produce different effects. One of the effects is that Alan can create a frequency which stimulate cell's regenerative factor, thus, it is able to heal injuries. Plot White Joker Organization Arc In the midst of a quarrel between Heidi and Alan Blackman, Mira can be seen entering the room while shouting with a really loud voice. Her sudden interference petrified both of them, stopping their way into a fight. Mira then quickly runs into Alan's side and unexpectedly giving him a kick in the crotch. While seeing Alan who is in pain, she scolds him for acting outside of their mission. Soon, she turns back to Heidi and suddenly asks him to join their organization, White Joker. Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 18-19 Hearing a rejection to her offer, Mira then quickly showering Heidi with a lot of questions which mainly asking about his reason.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 1-2 After all of her efforts on persuading Heidi failed, she quickly taunts him being stupid and saying that White Joker doesn't need him. However, beneath her taunting, she mentioned a small fact about her organization having a connection with Heidi's past in which quickly earned Heidi's approval on seeing one of the base.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 4-5 Inside the lift, on their way to White Joker's base, Mira asks Chitose Toriiooji whether she is familiar with Apocalyptic Discourse theory. After hearing about Chitose's doubt about the possibility of the theory, she further elaborate about it and mentioned about the likelihood of it being engineered by humans. They soon arrive in a huge underground hall where a lot of researchers can be seen working in which Mira welcomes them into the London branch of White Joker. Later on, Mira continues talking about Eureka being a power that could bring an apocalyptic events and a group of Eureka-compatible human had already made many attempts to actualize it.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 5-10 She then reveals the group being called Mavro. Mira then further explains about their many attempt for human extinction and telling them about one of the incident which involving a massive amount of Glowing Corpse. In the middle of their conversation, a member of Mavro invades the base. However, Mira seems to have expected them as she remains calm about the invasion.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 10-17 During Ragins invasion, Mira is being kept busy with a task on performing an evacuation and securing the research data. After she and Chitose Toriiooji finished the task, Mira quickly rushes to Alan Blackman's side while advising Chitose to find her role as Heidi's assistant beforehand. Unfortunately, she was taken down by Ragins' Lightning Bolt before she manages to reach Alan. She was fortunate as before Ragins could finished her off, Chitose is able to subdue his electricity by pouring oil all over him. Without any time to spare, she quickly perform her role as Alan's amplifier and used Healing Frequency to heal both Alan and Heidi.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 7-17 Later on, she can be seen tending to Alan Blackman and Heidi's wound as they collapse after defeating Ragins.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 9, Page 16 Labyrinth of Mist Arc On their way to perform their first mission, Mira can be seen giving Heidi and Chitose Toriiooji a briefing about their upcoming mission. She then informs them about a member who will be accompanying them which she refers as a tough "Steel Woman".Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 4-5 After she finished talking to Heidi and Chitose, she proceeds on contacting the Headquarter of White Joker where she can be seen giving her latest report. She also reported to her superior about Heidi's condition as he is still human and another member of White Joker will also keeping watch over him.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 5-7 Deicide Arc The moment that the Mavro is commencing their assault to the human world, Mira alongside Alan Blackman quickly head over to New York City. At one the rooftop of one of the buildings, they encounter the Mavro lady, Rosalie, whom the petite girl quickly starts an argument with her. As she punishes her partner whom she suspects to be flirting with the enemy, Mira receives a condescending remarks from Rosalie whom mentioning that she is not an Eureka user. Unfazed by the Mavro lady's statement, Mira quickly states that her role is to assist Alan and heal him when he is injured. Additionally, she also explicitly states that Alan is strong enough to defeat a God, a statement that place Alan in a bind as he feels that Mira is trying to provoke Rosalie.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 8-11 As Alan had evolved with the use of the Hungry Joker Pill, Mira can be seen standing next to him as Alan is about to engage in a fight against Rosalie.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 11-12 Later on after the fight had ended, Mira remains by Alan side as her partner reveals the existence of the White Joker's trump card.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 23, Page 1 Quotes *(To Heidi) ''"Humph..!! Enough already! Haiji-kun's a dummy! Such a dummy! I don't even feel like returning your apple anymore!"''Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 6, Page 4 *(To Chitose Toriiooji) ''"It's true, I may not be able to use the Eureka myself.. but what Alan and I discovered together was... There are things I can do as well!!"''Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 8, Page 9 References Navigation